The present invention relates generally to a schedule organizing system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating messages based on freeform input supplied by a user.
People often require the use of organizational tools to help manage schedules and to keep track of appointments and other events. A paper calendar is a common example of such an organizational tool. A person may write on the calendar the date and time of each entry. The person can also denote reminders related to the entry, thus providing sufficient lead time to prepare for a scheduled event. Day timers are another example of a paper-based organizational tool. Day timers keep track of names, appointments, and lists of xe2x80x9cto do items,xe2x80x9d and often employ a calendar system. As with the common paper calendar, day timers are very easy to use: the person makes notes on the appropriate page or calendar entry. Lead times are also easily provided by placing reminders on preceding pages. Both systems share the advantages of a large, dedicated space to show notes and annotations, portability, and the use of handwritten annotations. However, one disadvantage of paper-based organizational tools is that they do not provide an automatic reminder mechanism. The time to go to a meeting can easily slip by though they entered the event in a calendar or daytime and included a lead time reminder.
Electronic calendars provide a different approach to schedule organization. Electronic calendars run on desktop, laptop, and other computers. The main advantage of electronic calendars is that they provide an automatic reminder mechanism. They may program the computer to display a calendar entry such as an appointment or reminder entry at a designated time. Without any additional action by the user, the reminder message automatically appears on the computer screen at a designated time. The main disadvantage is that operating an electronic calendar organizing system requires a lot of effort: select time, enter event description text, select options, etc. There is no facility for a user to enter freeform input, such as a handwritten annotation. Similarly, an electronic calendar system does not work when a laptop computer is turned off.
There is a need for a schedule organizing system that provides the simplicity of freeform annotation of paper-based systems with the automatic reminder mechanism of electronic calendars.
In an embodiment of the present invention a method and apparatus for generating reminder messages based on a freeform input received from a user is provided. Annotations can be made by hand to a paper calendar and scanned into a computer system. Based on the freeform annotation, the system automatically schedules and issues the corresponding reminder messages without any additional user interaction. In an alternative embodiment, freeform digital ink annotations may be directly entered into the system via a pen computer interface.
In one aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides a method for providing an alert based on freeform input, comprising the steps of accepting a freeform input, where the input contains message information and a time reference when a reminder message is to be provided; extracting the message information and time reference from the freeform input; and providing the alert responsive to the time reference.
In another aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides a system for providing an alert based on a freeform input, the system comprising a receiving device for receiving a freeform input, the freeform input containing message information and a time reference for delivery of said message; a processor coupled to the receiving device for extracting the message information and time reference from the freeform input; and an alerting device for providing an alert to the user in response to said time reference.
In another aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides a computer readable storage medium for use with a computer apparatus, wherein the medium includes computer instructions which, when executed by said computer apparatus: receive a freeform input which includes message information and a time reference; extract information from the freeform input; and provide an alert responsive to the time reference.
Other features and benefits of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention when considered with the accompanying drawings.